Vuélveme a la vida
by LambSwan
Summary: Una gran pérdida, una gran amistad, una guerra constante en casa, una tendencia bisexual, una mente suicida y un dolor sin final, esta es la vida de Isabella Swan. *Vida Real*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno.<strong>

**POV Bella.**

—¡Mierda! —grité y de un solo golpe bajé el capó de mi Chevy, el agua oxidada cayó a mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra el capó dándole puñetazos con toda mi fuerza a la Chevy. Renée me iba a matar y no estaba exagerando, el motor de mi camioneta ya venía fallando, pero hoy… justamente hoy, cuando mi madre me la había sentenciado y estaba lloviendo —como nunca en los últimos meses en Forks—, la Chevy se descompone.

Toda mi ropa estaba emparamada y se me pegaba al cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel, estaba temblando y no había ni una sola persona fuera con este mal tiempo. Comencé a llorar, desde hacía siete meses mi suerte era mucho más mala de lo común.

—¿Bella? —Esa voz preocupada y tremendamente conocida habló a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con el muy conocido Volvo plateado y un par de orbes verdes mirándome con preocupación.

—Edward... —susurré con voz pastosa y tratando de sonreír—. Hey... ¿qué haces por aquí con esta mierda de clima?

Edward rodó los ojos y se bajó del auto. Mi amigo era alto, su cabello desordenado —pero de todas maneras sensual— era cobrizo casi de una tonalidad rubia, sus pestañas largas cubrían a la perfección sus ojos verde profundo.

—Ay, Bella, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que un día este motor moriría? —se burló revisando el motor.

—Mu-Mu-Muchassss... —susurré con las manos alrededor de mi torso y temblando—. Ve-Ve-Vete... nnno te mmmojes mássss...

Lo empujé en dirección a su auto.

—Bella... no te preocupes. —Se rio abriendo la puerta del piloto de la Chevy.

Él entró por el copiloto, encendí el auto y mi motor rugió con fuerza. Edward encendió la calefacción, pues aún seguía temblando.

Lo miré automáticamente y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué haces afuera con este pésimo clima? —Mi tartamudeo estaba desapareciendo, pero aún temblaba.

Edward sonrió de manera torcida, siempre le había dicho que esa era mi sonrisa favorita. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello mojado y lo hizo para atrás, pero este volvió a su forma inicial.

—Estaba aún en el instituto, en las prácticas de football, planeaba ir a visitar a Tanya y después irme a mi casa a cambiarme —aclaró riendo.

Tanya —mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana— la que estuvo conmigo durante toda esta racha de mala suerte.

Sonreí ampliamente, Edward y Tanya fueron hechos el uno para el otro, los dos eran guapos, inteligentes y casi perfectos, en fin un par de almas gemelas.

—Pero creo que tendré que irme a mi casa primero. —Señaló todo su cuerpo mojado. Abrí los ojos como platos, como se notaba que entrenaba, su cuerpo era bien formado, cada músculo de sus pectorales y abdomen era perfecto, pasé saliva y desvié la mirada un poco ruborizada.

—Lo lamento, no quería... que... pasaras por esto... —susurré sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Mamá, no te pongas así... —comenzó como un niño pequeño y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Bella, está bien, Edward —aclaré con voz seria.

Un día cuando Edward enfermó y no quería comer, le ofrecí a Esme ayudarlo a cuidar. Recuerdo cuando él me gritó: "No eres mi mamá", y yo le repliqué: "Haz de cuenta que lo soy, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ahora cómete toda la comida".

—Bella... —susurró mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo de mi forma favorita—. Eres como mi madre, siempre estás ahí para mí...

—Así como tú estás para mí, Edward, somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos —le interrumpí y sonreí de mi mejor manera—. Ahora debo irme o Renée explotará, tú vete, cámbiate y dale un gran abrazo a mi hermanita. ¿Vale?

Edward asintió y besó mi mejilla.

—Cuídate, Bella... hablamos esta noche —dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda. El Volvo desapareció en dos minutos y yo me encaminé a mi casa.

Respiré hondo y apagué el motor, tomé mi mochila y mi anorak, bajé con cuidado, caminado insegura para mi casa. Renée me mataría.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y esperé un grito, pero no oí nada, entré un poco más confiada y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Me disponía a subir por las escaleras y una voz me heló la sangre.

—Isabella, hace treinta minutos debió haber llegado. —Renée aún estaba con la ropa del trabajo y me fulminaba con la mirada.

—Mamá... yo... lo siento... —comencé y ella le dio un golpe sordo a la mesa.

—No me vengas con maricadas, Isabella... ya sabía yo que te vas a ese colegio a putear. Porque eso es lo que eres, ¡una puta! —gritó con fuerza, caminado firme con sus tacones, reaccioné dejando caer las cosas y tapando mi rostro.

—Ve esta malparida. —Y un puño impactó en mi estómago haciéndome jadear y enojar—. A mí no me tire las cosas, perra esta.

Alcé mi vista hacia ella y la miré seria.

—¿Por qué me dice eso? Yo no le he hecho nada —susurré frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Míreme bien, malparida, que soy su mamá! —gritó pegándome en la cara—. No veo la hora de que se largue de esta casa, maldita sea mi suerte al lado de esta muchachita.

Tomé mis cosas y subí a mi habitación, cerré con llave la puerta y comencé a llorar sobre mi cama. Como odiaba mi vida, si antes ella era violenta conmigo, ahora estaba peor. Observé de reojo la foto de Anthony y mía en el patio trasero de la casa de Edward, cerré los ojos y me dejé inundar por los recuerdos.

_Era una mañana lluviosa, muy lluviosa y eso era raro incluso para un pueblo tan frío como Forks. Tanya y yo habíamos peleado —por algo que ya ni recordaba—, bajé de la Chevy con cuidado, con mi impermeable puesto, Edward y sus hermanos estaban de viaje en California, así que pasaba en el colegio con Angela, Jessica y Whitney, y algunas veces Lauren me hablaba, pero ella la pasaba muy bien con Bree y Victoria._

_La primera hora teníamos Literatura, estábamos leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas", me sentía mal por__Heathcliff por la muerte de Cathy, no sé cómo me sentiría yo si mi novio llegase a morir. Últimamente la muerte me estaba llamando la atención, pues un amigo de Renée había muerto de un cáncer que tenía desde hacía cinco años. Ese tema del cáncer me asustaba, pues a mi novio Anthony le habían diagnosticado cáncer hacía varios meses, pero hacía una semana que me enteré porque debieron hospitalizarlo, recuerdo que lloré mucho, pero Lauren me animó en ese momento. Pensé en pasar al finalizar el instituto y llevarle una manzana, como a él tanto le gustaba._

_Al entrar al instituto mi prima Violeta estaba hablando con su amiga Julieta y apenas me miraron salieron a correr, me impresionó un poco, pero aun así caminé al salón de Literatura._

_Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y Angela le hizo un gesto a Whitney y Jessica, las cuales tampoco fueron capaces de verme. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y me concentré en el libro, estaba en la parte donde el fantasma de Cathy asustaba a Heathcliff, cuando un par de manos blancas con una manicura perfecta bajaron mi libro, los ojos de un color bastante llamativo de mi amiga se entornaron con los míos._

—_Bella..., tengo algo que contarte, pero cálmate, por favor —susurró, no sé en qué momento Angela estaba en mis espaldas sosteniéndome._

_La miré seria._

—_¿Qué pasa, Tanya? —Mi voz salió débil._

—_Es Anthony... —susurró y no tenía que saber nada más, todo se tornó borroso y oscuro._

—_No, no, no... No me digas nada... —Comencé a correrme para atrás y negar con mi cabeza._

—_Bells, aquí estoy, calma —susurró Angela en mi oído._

—_Bella, ¡escúchame! —Tanya comenzaba a gritar._

—_¡No entiendes, no me digas nada, no quiero saber nada! —grité con todas mis fuerzas llorando._

_Las manos de Tanya temblaron y me miró furiosa._

—_¿Crees qué no me duele? ¡Él era mi amigo! —gritó con furia—. ¡¿Por qué no me dejas decirte que Anthony murió en la madrugada?!_

_Ya lo sabía pero no lo quería oír, no lo podía oír y rompí en llanto desesperado. No me lo creía, esto no nos estaba pasando. Observé el anillo en mi dedo, nos íbamos a casar, yo se lo prometí, porque lo haría feliz. Angela me abrazó con fuerza susurrando constantemente: Bells, tranquila, aquí estamos._

_Recuerdo que me llevaron a la enfermería y me dejaron allí por mucho tiempo. Renée se excusó diciendo que era una bobada, pero la profesora Oliver sabía que no era una bobada y durante mucho tiempo estuvo al tanto de mí._

Abrí los ojos y aún estaba llorando. Observé el anillo en mi mano, todavía no lo olvidaba, una y mil veces le dije a Edward y Tanya que aún necesitaba tiempo. Edward me dijo que podría hablar con Carlisle —su padre— para que me recomendara un buen psicólogo. Que ya tenía que levantarme, porque habían pasado siete meses, lo sabía, pero aún estaba en mi luto.

Lo peor de todo es que un mes y medio después de la muerte de él, su mejor amigo se suicidó, pero como siempre Edward y Tanya estaban ahí para mí. Aparte de todas las veces que traté inútilmente suicidarme.

Después de la muerte de... _él_, tuve un gran apego a Kate —una chica muy hermosa y su mejor amiga—, jamás se me olvidará cuando ella quedó embarazada dos veces y el bastardo que fue el padre de esos bebés no respondió por ninguno, lastimosamente los dos bebés murieron.

Justo cuando Renée me maltrataba, todo lo malo regresaba a mi mente y no podía detener mi llanto.

—¡Te piensas quedar a vivir allá!, ¿o qué? —gritó Renée desde abajo.

La odiaba, odiaba profundamente a mi madre. Lloré aún más, no merecía nada de esto, cada vez que algo bueno comenzaba en mi vida ella lo destruía. Lo mismo pasó en el concurso de Literatura del colegio, ella eliminó la historia de mi ordenador, bloqueó el internet para que no hablara con Kate, que se encontraba en Inglaterra. Todo... lo destruía, la odiaba al igual que ella me odiaba a mí...

—¡Isabella Swan, baja a comer ya! —gritó de nuevo.

Me levanté con los ojos hinchados de llorar y con mi nariz roja, traté de respirar hondo y salí de mi habitación. Me senté en el comedor sin mirar a nadie y comencé a comer.

Ella cogió la comida y se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar. Tomó un pedazo de lasaña y se lo metió a la boca.

—Bells, cariño —habló con la boca llena de comida, daba asco verla comer—. Sabes que te corrijo porque te quiero.

Fruncí el ceño y comí lo poco que pude.

—¿Sabes? No me importa, no creo que me quieras, jamás lo hiciste. Desde que nos dejó Charlie...

Me quedé en silencio y un dolor palpitante me arrolló la cabeza, unas lágrimas engañosas cayeron por mis mejillas.

—¡Perra, malparida... no me hables así, puta de mierda! —gritó con fuerza y observé como la sangre bajaba por mi rostro—. Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te mate a golpes.

Me puse de pie y corrí con fuerza a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente y observé el corte en mi cabeza, no era muy profundo, por lo general las heridas de la cabeza sangran mucho.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó.

—¿Hola? —susurré porque no quería que Renée me escuchara.

—_¿Bella? Hey, ¿por qué no me has llamado?_ —me acusó Tanya.

Sequé la sangre con una camisa vieja.

—_¿Bella?_ —preguntó creyendo que había colgado.

—Perdón, perdón —susurré—. No pude, estaba ocupada con los deberes que no he hecho.

—_Vale..._ —susurró_—, creí que algo malo pasaba, es que quería saber si mañana vamos al cementerio... ya sabes._

Parpadeé perpleja y me senté en la cama.

—Vale... sí, mañana —murmuré bajo.

—_De acuerdo, te llamo_ —comentó feliz mi amiga.

—Sí, sí... hmm me llamas, adiós, cuídate. —No le di la oportunidad de decir adiós y terminé la llamada.

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé en la cama, mientras ejercía presión sobre la herida, no era la primera vez que esto ocurría, ya sabía cómo actuar.

Sentí un estruendo en la ventana y me puse de pie de golpe. Cuando iba a gritar alguien me tapó la boca.

—No grites, Bella. —Una voz terriblemente familiar habló en mi oído y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, él me giró y me abrazó con cuidado.

—Edward... pasó otra vez —susurré.

Cuando lo miré Edward observaba aterrado la herida en mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, cariño, aquí estoy, siempre estaré —susurró acariciando mi mejilla—. Te quiero, Bells. —Depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Lloré un poco más, me sentía tan mal, si Anthony estuviese vivo esto no hubiese pasado. Abracé con fuerza a Edward y respiré hondo.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward, y... gracias por estar aquí —murmuré en su oído, y Edward comenzó a mecerme como niña pequeña, mientras me acostaba en la cama y comenzaba a sentirme menos cansada.

—Quédate... —susurré medio dormida.

¡Oh por Dios, Bella! —Edward me levantó de la cama y me miró asustado.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Bells, aún tienes esa ropa mojada de esta tarde, cámbiate. —Edward comenzó a buscar ropa en mi armario.

Era verdad, ni lo había notado, caminé con cuidado y saqué mi ropa vieja con la que dormía. Salí rápido para el baño y me cambié antes de que Renée subiera de nuevo, pero desde aquí oía los ronquidos de la planta inferior.

Entré un poco más cambiada, pues no tenía el rostro con sangre ni sucio. Edward sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Debes denunciarla —murmuró cuando estábamos en la cama hablando.

—No, no... Sabes que no puedo. —Teníamos que hablar en murmullos.

Edward suspiró cerrando los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Al menos prométeme algo... ¿vale? —Me miró con sus orbes verdes llenos de decisión.

Asentí no muy segura con mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —susurré evitando verlo.

—Mañana te harás ver esa herida con Carlisle. —Tomó mi mano y jugó con mis dedos.

—Edward... —pensé reprocharle.

—No, no, Edward nada, ya lo prometiste. Sabes que Tanya y yo estamos aquí, Bells —susurró con un tono paternal.

—Sí, lo sé y doy gracias a Dios por estos maravillosos amigos —hablé bajo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Edward me abrazó y nos acostó en la cama tarareando una canción.

No podía retener las lágrimas, extrañaba tanto a Anthony.

—Clair de Lune —susurré sonriendo a medias.

Edward soltó una risa en medio de la melodía.

—Tu favorita... —susurró y siguió tarareando.

Cerré los ojos y casi podía ver su deslumbrante risa, el color castaño de sus ojos y cabello, el amor y la paz en sus ojos... Y de nuevo seguí llorando, extrañaba al hombre que decía ser el amor de mi vida, observé el anillo y me aferré más a Edward. Nada de esto estaría pasando si _él_ estuviese aquí.

—Nuestra favorita... —murmuré en su pecho.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza y se quedó en silencio.

—Bells... él no regresará —murmuró bajo como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

—Sí, lo sé... —hablé como él.

Y comencé a quedarme dormida, ya estaba cansada.

—Duerme, Bella durmiente —susurró en mi oído acariciando mi cabello.

No sé qué haría sin un amigo como Edward.

—Te quiero, Bella. Eres mi mejor amiga. —Su aliento acarició mi frente.

Estaba en un punto medio, entre la conciencia y el sueño, pero debía decir algo.

—También te quiero, eres el mejor amigo de la vida... —hablé enredado, pero sé que me entendió y quedé dormida profundamente en brazos de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos.<strong>

**POV Bella.**

A la mañana siguiente una jaqueca me tenía al borde de la locura, me quedé unos minutos sentada sobre el bordillo de la cama y saqué fuerzas en lo profundo de mí. Caminé con cuidado al cuarto de baño y tomé una ducha con agua fría para no despertar a Renée, tomé la primera prenda que encontré en mi armario y me alisté rápidamente.

Salí con cuidado de la habitación y escuché los ronquidos del cuarto del frente y sonreí aliviada, bajé escalón por escalón con mucha delicadeza. Tomé un poco de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y un poco de jugo. Me detuve frente al espejo de la sala de estar y observé el jodido corte en el costado de mi cabeza, fruncí el ceño y con un poco de sutileza cubrí mi cortada con unos mechones de cabello. Lucía... ¿mejor? Ni me importaba, solo no se veían las heridas que era lo importante. Agarré mi mochila y salí con las llaves de la Chevy a paso firme, pero cauteloso.

Subí a la Chevy y puse rápidamente las llaves en el contacto, traté de encenderla, pero esta solo hizo un suave _clic_ y luego nada. Después de quince largos y estresantes minutos entendí que mi adorada pick up ya había cumplido su ciclo vital. Observé desde la ventanilla el cielo totalmente gris y gemí con frustración. ¿Puede alguien tener una peor suerte que la mía? Creo que eso es imposible, bajé del compartimiento del piloto algo enojada y lancé con fuerza la puerta, al menos caminar aclararía mi mente.

Una suave brisa rozó mi cara, detalles tan pequeños como ese traían recuerdos muy grandes a mi mente...

_La brisa salina de First Beach sopló con fuerza haciéndome cerrar los ojos._

—_Sé lo mucho que te gusta la playa y los climas cálidos —susurró Anthony al tomarme de la cintura y pegar mi espalda a su pecho._

—_Hmm... Conoces a tu novia, interesante. —Reí un poco._

_Besó mi cuello haciéndome estremecer._

—_Y... —Aclaré mi garganta—. Como... Como conozco a mi novio sé que tiene algo importante que decirme..._

_Él rio dulcemente en mi oído._

—_Cierre los ojos, señorita Swan —susurró tomando mi mano izquierda._

Un sonido sordo me hizo brincar en mi lugar y después el Sr. Watson sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Venga, Bells. Pon cuidado, por poco y te mato —dijo en un tono fuerte frunciendo el ceño.

Me ruboricé al instante.

—Perdón, Sr. Watson... yo... —Bajé la cabeza y di un paso atrás.

—No te preocupes... Solo pon más atención la próxima vez —dijo en un tono más paternal, para después acelerar y desaparecer por la calle.

Corrí un poco hasta la otra calle y mi mente volvió a divagar...

_Sentí su cuerpo muy cerca al mío y su respiración sobre mis labios, mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir rápidamente. Cada vez que él hacía esto mi cuerpo se ponía alerta._

—_Sabes que te amo, más que a mi propia vida... —susurró sobre mis labios y me removí en mi puesto—. Te quiero para mí, te quiero mía, Bella..._

_Solté un suspiro fuerte, mis piernas temblaron y apreté con fuerza mis ojos._

—_Te deseo... —susurró de nuevo antes de besarme—, pero quiero hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible..._

_Aún no entendía nada de esto. ¿Pretendía encenderme para después apagarme? Gemí frustrada._

—_Por eso... —comenzó y dejé de sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, así que abrí los ojos y lo vi arrodillado frente a mí. Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscura y dejó a la vista un hermoso anillo—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Isabella Swan?_

_Mi boca se desencajó y mis manos temblaron. ¿Yo? ¿Él? ¿Casarnos? En ese momento una serie de imágenes surcaron por mi cabeza, nuestra boda, luna de miel, una hermosa casa, una hermosa nena y mi vientre redondo, otro bebé. Te amo..._

—_Yo... —tartamudeé y por su rostro surcó una gran preocupación, mi corazón dolió, lo amaba y no tenía que dudar más—. Sí..._

_Él me miró sorprendido y chocó mis labios contra los de él._

—_Te amo... —susurró y volvió a besarme—, te amo... —De nuevo me besó con fuerza y me levantó del suelo, mis piernas se enredaron en torno a su cadera—. ¡MALDITA SEA, TE AMO, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! _—_gritó mientras me besaba con pasión y yo sonreía. Nuestros amigos a la distancia reían..._

Aún sentía en mi cabeza el eco de su voz y la risa de mis amigos.

Me detuve una cuadra antes del instituto, un dolor en mi pecho hizo que cayera al suelo y me faltara la respiración. Quería quedarme ahí, quería morir ahí... Echaba de menos esto y aunque los meses pasaran el tiempo se había quedado estático.

Me levanté despacio y observé que nadie pasaba aún, me dolían las rodillas —había caído arrodillada—, limpié un poco mi jean y caminé rumbo al instituto. Entré y no había mucha gente en el estacionamiento, así que me acosté en una de las mesitas de picnic.

Observé el anillo en mi mano y cerré los ojos...

_Después de un magnífico día en la playa íbamos en el coche de Edward. Yo miraba concentrada el anillo en mi mano, mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Anthony, su corazón estaba acelerado._

—_¿Te gustó? —susurró en mi oído y acomodó mi cabello tras mi oreja._

_Sonreí ampliamente y tomé con mi mano libre la manta para cubrirnos más por el frío que caía._

_Asentí con mi cabeza y fijé mis ojos en los de él, se veían perfectos._

—_Me encantó... —susurré._

_Sus labios depositaron un dulce beso en los míos._

—_¡Qué románticos! —dijo Tanya mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor._

_Me sonrojé y Anthony pasó su mano dulcemente por mis mejillas._

—_Sí... —concordó Edward en un tono mordaz._

_Fruncí el ceño en dirección a mi amigo._

—_Era de mi madre... —Anthony me distrajo y me quedé paralizada—. Mi padre se lo dio para proponerle matrimonio, después de que ambos fallecieran... mis abuelos me le dieron para dártelo._

—_Gracias... —susurré ruborizada._

—Ahora te crees un almuerzo de picnic o algo así. —Una voz masculina y muy familiar me trajo de regreso al presente.

Abrí un ojo para ver un par de orbes verdes mirándome con diversión.

—¡Jódete, Cullen! —susurré poniendo mis brazos sobre mi frente.

—Venga, Bells, era una broma —aclaró tratando de quitar mis manos de mi rostro. Logró quitar una mano e hizo que me sentara, abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño—. Perdona, ¿sí? —Hizo esa expresión de niño pequeño con ojos inocentes.

Lastimosamente para Edward esa expresión ya no tenía efecto en mí.

Lo miré seria y enarqué una ceja.

—Vale... —susurré antes de tomar mi mochila y salir de camino al edificio dos.

—¡BELLA! —gritó Edward a mis espaldas y lo ignoré, definitivamente hoy no estaba de humor.

Una mano fuerte me jaló para el lado oscuro del edificio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y fruncí los labios para no soltar una sarta de maldiciones

—¿Qué coño va mal contigo? —susurró Edward pegándome con la pared y apoyando su cuerpo contra mí. Mi respiración se cortó.

Abrí los ojos y los fijé en los suyos.

—Quiero estar sola... ¿Es difícil entenderlo? —respondí monótonamente.

—Siempre quieres estar sola —dijo soltando su agarre.

—Sí... —murmuré bajo, y caminé a la entrada del edificio dos, dejando a mis espaldas a un Edward confundido.

Entré al salón de literatura y me senté en mi lugar habitual, ignorando las miradas expectantes de mis compañeros de clase.

Con mi cabello tapé mi rostro y suspiré mirando mis manos empuñadas.

—¡BELLA! ¡BELLITA! —gritó una voz cantarina desde la puerta del salón.

Respiré hondo, ni ella ni nadie tenía la culpa de mi comportamiento bipolar.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa, miré a mi lado y vi que estaba vacío.

—Hola, Tanya —saludé dulcemente cuando ella estaba a mi lado.

Ese día Tanya había ido encantadora, un jean que se ajustaba a cada parte de su cadera y piernas, con un polo azul claro, que de igual manera se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sonreí de lado. Tanya y su madre, pasaban casi siglos en los centros comerciales y eso daba frutos notorios.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado —le dije señalando el lugar vacío junto a mí.

Con un movimiento grácil que hizo suspirar a la población masculina a nuestro alrededor se sentó.

Volví a fijar la atención en mis manos saliendo y entrando de mi aturdimiento. Junto a mí alguien se aclaró la garganta, parpadeé rápidamente y la miré de reojo.

—¿Puedo saber qué le pasa hoy a Bella Swan? —habló con un tono serio, ella sabía que así hablaría lo necesario.

Bajé la mirada, inspiré hondo y mordí mis labios.

—No... No es nada, solo peleé con Renée, lo típico, ya sabes. —Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros—. Nada de qué preocuparse, todo está... —afirmé con mi cabeza— muy bien.

Tanya resopló a mi lado.

—¿Eso era lo qué pasaba ayer cuando te llamé? —susurró en el momento que el profesor Berthy entraba al salón.

Afirmé con mi cabeza, no quería que comenzara con el interrogatorio.

—¿Iremos hoy? —volvió a preguntar en medio de murmullos.

Negué con la cabeza levemente y suspiré.

No me gustaba mentir pero quería estar sola, ese día más...

—¿Por qué? —interrogó impactada, y el Señor Berthy nos miró inquisitivamente.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas dos minutos.

—No... puedo, Renée se pondría histérica si salgo hoy —murmuré rápidamente y Tanya solo asintió y me ignoró el resto de la clase.

Estaba lo suficientemente aturdida para no prestarle atención a sus pataletas.

En el momento que el timbre sonó salí del salón sin mirar a nadie, caminé en silencio hasta llegar a la biblioteca, me senté en una de las mesas del fondo.

Saqué mi iPod de la mochila y decidí escuchar música a un volumen no muy bajo, pero no muy alto.

La primera canción que sonó fue una de mis favoritas de _Avril Lavigne: No Bodys Home._

Comencé a recordar cosas que me dejaron demasiado aturdida, me quité un audífono y una risa extraña sonó a mi espalda.

—¿Bella Swan? —Alguien rio después de llamarme.

Fruncí el ceño al ver a Riley drogado frente a mí y riendo tontamente.

—No tontees, gilipollas —susurré poniéndome en pie y tomando mi mochila.

Riley me tomó del brazo y me regresó con fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra una de las bibliotecas.

—¿Estás triste? —murmuró inspirando el olor de mi cuello.

Mi corazón se aceleró y lo empujé con fuerza.

—Jódete —repliqué cuando se echó para atrás y se rio de nuevo.

Sacó una pequeña pastilla amarilla y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Si quieres algo de felicidad... Te regalo un poco. Si necesitas más solo búscame.

Me guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta dejándome confundida.

Recordé que muchas veces peleé con Kate porque se drogaba, hasta llegué a dejarle de hablar por días... Incluso Anthony trató de hacerlo, pero... ¿yo? La experiencia de la droga eran diez minutos de felicidad y toda una vida de dependencia, aunque una persona de un millón que consumían no se volvía adicta, sino que lo controlaban. ¿Podría ser yo esa una entre el millón? Detuve mi mente hiperactiva ahí, ¿contemplaba la posibilidad de drogarme?

Tomé la pasta por curiosidad y caminé rumbo al edificio cinco, a mi clase de Trigonometría. Esas dos horas se pasaron lenta y aburridamente, los números me odiaban tanto, o más, como yo los odiaba a ellos.

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando las dos eternas horas de Trigonometría finalizaron. Caminé un poco distraída por los pasillos y entré al comedor con la mirada fija en la sección de las bandejas, tomé una y cogí una manzana con jugo de limón, me senté en la mesa más alejada y comí en silencio.

—¿Planeas ignorarnos por toda la eternidad o algo así? —Tanya se cruzó de brazos frente mío con Edward a su lado.

Sonreí de lado, con ella menos era mucho más.

Pasé lo que tenía en mi boca y negué con la cabeza.

—No..., claro que no. —La miré a los ojos y sonreí de mi mejor manera.

Edward rascó su cuello con nerviosismo y Tanya me miró como si mi piel fuera de color rojo.

—Vale —ambos soltaron de golpe y se sentaron en la mesa conmigo.

Lo que más me fastidiaba comenzó al cabo de diez minutos, los besos y las cursilerías entre ellos. Me hacían sentir incómoda, traté de parecer indiferente, pero al final me cansé.

—Hmm... Vale, os dejo solos, debo hacer algo... allí —balbuceé como tonta, pero mi estado mental no me dio para algo mejor.

Ambos me miraron con gesto de disculpa.

—No es por vosotros, soy yo... —me disculpé y caminé fuera del comedor.

El resto de las horas en el instituto fueron más monótonas y aburridas que las anteriores.

A la salida del instituto, todos corrían al estacionamiento, parecía más bien la salida de un reclusorio que la de una High School. Caminé con cuidado de no caer o de ser llevada por alguien corriendo.

Me dirigí rumbo al Volvo para despedirme de mis amigos, pero de nuevo estaban en una sesión de besos intensivos.

Cuando me di la vuelta para no interrumpir una mano me regresó del brazo, fruncí el ceño. ¡Coño! ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?

—¡Bells! —Tanya me abrazó sorpresivamente, se separó y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Dónde está tu Chevy?

Edward rio por lo bajo y Tanya lo miró instintivamente.

Fulminé a mi amigo con la mirada.

—No encendió, quizás mañana sí... Jacob la revisará, no sé... —Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿Estarás bien? —Los ojillos de Tanya se abrieron ampliamente.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Da igual, te vas en el Volvo con nosotros —afirmó Edward abriendo una puerta de la parte trasera, Tanya me empujó y en menos de cinco minutos Edward conducía como loco rumbo a la casa de mi amiga.

Cuando estábamos cerca a la casa de Tanya me puse los audífonos con el volumen al máximo y cerré los ojos para evitar ver ese show amoroso.

Sentí que mis oídos casi se despegan de mi cabeza cuando me quitaron los audífonos de su lugar, los ojos verdes y expectantes de Edward me miraban divertidos.

—¿A dónde, señorita Swan? —Rio cuando le fruncí el ceño.

—A mi casa si no le importa, Cullen —dije con tono mordaz.

La musical risa de Edward inundó el coche.

—Relájate, Bells. —Siguió riendo y conduciendo como loco.

—Ya… Ya... Ya lo estoy... solo llévame a casa —volví a hablar en el mismo tono.

La pequeña pastilla amarilla en mi bolsillo comenzó a hacerse más pesada. Hoy abriría un nuevo mundo en donde quizás me quedaría o donde saldría, pero... Una mente locamente suicida salió a flote y se apoderó de mí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres.<strong>

**POV Bella.**

Sonreí hipócritamente a Edward cuando estacionó el Volvo en el porche de mi casa. Besé su mejilla con entusiasmo, como los viejos tiempos, según él. Apreté los puños y caminé en dirección a la casa rápidamente, aunque tropecé con el último escalón no me detuve a observar el dolor latente en mi rodilla derecha.

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo al lado de la mesita de noche y escondí la pequeña pastilla bajo mi almohada. Bajé los escalones sonriendo y preparé el almuerzo de Renée y mío. Me quedé estática al verme en el reflejo de la ventana, me veía radiante y sonriente como hacía varios meses atrás, ahora sí estaba segura que padecía de un trastorno depresivo bipolar, sonreí aún más y seguí trabajando en el almuerzo. Dos minutos antes de que dejara el jugo sobre la mesa, Renée apareció con la misma imitación de felicidad con la que yo había aparecido.

—Hija, ¿qué tal la escuela? —Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

Bufé para mis adentros, últimamente la hipocresía nos invadía a todos por aquí.

Sonreí dulcemente, besando su mejilla.

—Muy bien, mamá. Pasé Trigonometría y las otras matemáticas. —Le señalé la comida e inmediatamente se sentó—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —interrogué cuando comenzamos a comer.

Renée suspiró y miró el plato como si jamás en la vida hubiese visto comida.

—Hmm... —Pensó mientras masticaba—. Tengo quince minutos, me tengo que regresar al trabajo, uno de los empresarios extranjeros llega hoy y soy su asistente.

Ambas medio sonreímos.

—Me pagarán bien, así que lo soportaré —susurró un minuto más tarde.

Suspiré pesadamente, por fin una tarde sola aquí.

—No te preocupes, mamá, entiendo. —Fingí una sonrisa de comprensión y seguí cenando sin subir la vista de nuevo.

Renée terminó rápidamente, besó mi mejilla y salió de nuevo a su trabajo.

Fregué los platos de la cena con mucho cuidado, aún pensando en lo que planeaba hacer esta tarde. De un momento a otro un recuerdo llegó a mi mente, algo no muy amable...

_Era una pesadilla horrible, tomé mi móvil y tecleé el número que tan bien conocía._

—_¿Anthony? —susurré mientras me detenía a tomar aire y a limpiar un poco la sangre de mi nariz._

—_¡BELLA! ¡BELLITA MÍA! —gritó con efusividad y soltó una risa gutural, sacándome un escalofrió._

—_¿Dónde estás? —pregunté con la vista perdida y muy confundida._

—_¡EN MI CASA! —gritó de nuevo y unas risas lo acompañaron._

—_¿Con quién estás? —Me estaba empezando a enojar._

—_¡VEN Y LO VERÁS, AMORCITOOO! —volvió a gritar y alargó exageradamente la o al final._

—_Vale —murmuré antes de cerrar mi móvil._

_Corrí de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes, si Renée me alcanzaba de seguro me mataba allí mismo. No podía detenerme, todo me dolía como mierda._

_Mis lágrimas de emoción salieron a flote cuando vi la tan conocida casa azul en la esquina cerca a la estación de policía, Renée no me tocaría aquí._

_Toqué levemente la puerta y esta se abrió. En la sala de estar habían unas risas que sonaban estúpidas, similares a las de niños pequeños, entré con cuidado y cerré de la misma forma._

—_¡VAMOS, ANTHONY! —gritó un hombre que no reconocí—. ¡HUELE UN POCO MÁS!_

_Caminé con cautela a la sala de estar y vi algo que me desgarró el alma. Me quedé perpleja, en silencio y con los ojos al borde de salirse de mis orbitas. Anthony estaba aspirando un polvo blanco mientras el hombre que lo acompañaba reía y gritaba: "Más, más"._

_Se estaba drogando... Y mi mundo perfecto y hermoso se cayó a mis pies..._

_Anthony subió la vista al frente y sus ojos perdidos se encontraron con mi mirada de aturdimiento._

—_Bella... —murmuró y se puso de pie._

_Caminó torpemente en dirección a donde me encontraba e inconscientemente di un paso atrás._

_Él se detuvo y frunció el ceño._

—_¿Me temes? —Su voz sonó de manera extraña y luego suspiró._

_No fui capaz de responder, me quedé mirándolo detenidamente, tratando de pensar que esta persona que tenía al frente no era él... Que me había confundido, pero era él..._

_Bajó la mirada y apretó las manos en puños._

—_Recoge toda esta mierda, Frank, y lárgate de mi casa. —Frank se quedó quieto y provocó que Anthony apretara más los puños—. ¡VENGA, TÍO! ¿ESTÁS SORDO?_

_Frank salió corriendo con varias cosas en las manos y soltó un tímido adiós._

_Respiré con fuerza y decidí salir también de allí. Anthony me agarró con fuerza del brazo y me regresó contra la pared._

—_Perdón, perdón, perdón... —susurraba contra la piel de mi cuello, un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y murió en mi vientre—. Te lo juro... —murmuró con la respiración errática— que jamás lo haré de nuevo... Te lo juro._

_Me quedé en blanco... Sí, lo odiaba, odiaba estar tan enamorada de él y perdonarle absolutamente todo. Odiaba no ser firme con él y aceptar todo lo que él deseara al cabo del tiempo._

_Respiré hondo, no sé en qué momento mi respiración se había vuelto errática también._

_Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y me maldije una vez más._

—_Vale... —murmuré contra su oído—. Te creo..._

_Sus ojos castaños —demasiado profundos y seductores— se fijaron con fuerza en los míos, mis piernas temblaron de nuevo y mi corazón deseó salirse de mi pecho. De nuevo mi respiración se tornó forzosa._

—_Bella... —murmuró._

_Y sus labios se posaron con fuerza sobre los míos..._

Miré con fuerza y miedo la pequeña pastilla amarilla, las manos me sudaban. ¿Cómo se supone que me drogaría con esto? ¿Como una medicina normal? ¿Debería tomar agua con esto? Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Abrí mi boca con un poco de nerviosismo y metí la pastilla inmediatamente.

Tenía un sabor espantoso, peor que el de la medicina común. Mi gesto se crispó y me acosté en la cama, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Después de varios minutos la pastilla ya estaba casi desecha, entonces abrí los ojos.

Me sentía llena de adrenalina, poderosa, lo cual me hacía sentirme fuera de mí. Me quité el sweater y mis jeans, quedando solo en unos pequeños pantalones y en sostén. Solté mi cabello y decidí poner algo de música en el estéreo, puse una lista que solo ponía cuando estaba con Tanya, reí altamente al oír la voz de Pitbull con Usher y me moví al ritmo de _DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love_. Sobre el ruido escuché que llamaron a la puerta. Salí de mi habitación riéndome y bajé los escalones con una agilidad que me sorprendió. Bailé un poco en el pasillo mientras caminaba a la puerta, reí un poco más y abrí la puerta, le di la espalda a mi visitante antes de verlo y seguí bailando.

—Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life —canté a coro—. Gonna get you right. Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.

Realicé un pequeño círculo con mi cintura, después la moví de arriba hacia abajo, en medio de mis cantos y la canción, sentí la puerta cerrarse. Cerré los ojos, me sentía tan bien, toda una vida de miedos y temores tontos desaparecían en ese momento.

Unas manos grandes sostuvieron mi cadera con fuerza, una respiración errática chocó contra mi oído. Abrí los ojos y liberé un gemido bastante penoso al sentir algo duro y cálido en mi trasero.

—Se supone que eras una pequeña oveja dulce —susurró una voz tremendamente sensual—. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Bella?

Reí al oír la frustración encarnada en su voz. Y una idea malvada cruzó mi mente, algo cruel y de zorras, pero me valía coño.

Comencé a mover mi cadera sobre su erección y escuché un gemido encantador.

—Puta madre, moriré de un paro espontáneo si no te follo ya... —murmuró con voz ronca.

Me giré rápidamente para encararlo, sus ojos verdes estaban negros y su mirada intensa ya me estaba follando, una sonrisa macabra apareció en mi rostro.

—No seas un bebé llorón, Cullen —lo acusé frunciendo el ceño con indignación fingida.

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro perfecto, me arrinconó contra la pared y sus labios y los míos se fundieron en un beso profundo y cargado de pasión. Gemí al sentirme tan complacida con este contacto, su lengua exploró con cautela mi boca. Sus manos firmes en mi cintura me tenían aprisionada, pero no quería liberarme. Mi lengua se aventuró a explorar su boca cálida, su sabor era mejor y más electrizante, su cadera se empujó con fuerza contra la mía, sonreí en medio del beso. Edward mordisqueó un poco mi labio inferior antes de terminar el beso y empezar un camino húmedo de besos hasta mi cuello. Sus manos acariciaron con cuidado mis pechos sobre el sostén, me sentía tan húmeda y jodidamente caliente, que mordí mi labio para no gemir como una perra en celo...

Ambos gruñimos cuando el teléfono sonó en la sala de estar.

—No contestes... —murmuró Edward con un timbre de enojo.

Sonreí y lo empujé un poco.

—No tardaré… —Reí animadamente y caminé lo mejor que pude hasta el teléfono.

Respiré hondo, quería que mi voz saliera natural.

—¿Hola? —respondí y le sonreí a Edward, que estaba en el sofá mirándome con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Bella? Casi que no respondes ese marica teléfono, en una hora llego a la casa. Si algo pasa te llamo —dijo Renée enojada.

—Vale, mamá... No te preocupes —respondí con monotonía.

Ella colgó y yo igual, no nos queríamos. ¿Por qué fingir?

Edward estaba pasmado, mirándome con ojos desorbitados, aclaró su garganta y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya viene Renée? —interrogó serio.

Afirmé con mi cabeza y me senté en uno de los muebles para verlo.

—Bella..., ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar con ese tono de seriedad—. Si Renée me ve aquí y a ti así... te matará.

Me reí y Edward me fulminó con la mirada, cerré los ojos y tarareé la canción que estaba sonando.

El sillón desapareció y tenía a la vista el perfecto trasero de Edward, reí altamente.

—Joder, Cullen, tu trasero es jodidamente bueno —grité deseando tocarlo.

Edward no respondió, gruñó un poco y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—No sé qué... mierda pasó contigo, pero lo sabré pronto. ¿Oíste? —Me dejó en pie en mi habitación.

Le sonreí un poco y me lancé a mi cama.

—Eres un viejo, gruñón y mala leche —murmuré.

Sentía que Edward se movía de un lado al otro poniendo cosas en mi cama. Lo miré más atenta y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? —Me senté en la cama, pero después volví a caer.

Edward resopló.

—Estás drogada, lo puedo ver en tu cuerpo —murmuró enojado.

Reí ampliamente y negué con la cabeza.

—Aún no ves mi cuerpo... —susurré llevando mis manos a la parte de atrás de mi sostén.

Edward tomó mis manos y me miró con los ojos oscurecidos por el enojo y el deseo.

—No hagas nada —susurró.

Tomó mis manos y las dejó en mi estómago.

—Vale... —murmuré impactada.

Mordí mis labios, ya un poco nerviosa y pasó algo vergonzoso. Edward me comenzó a vestir con cuidado, dedicándome miradas de preocupación y disculpas.

Una vez Edward terminó su trabajo, me quedé en la cama tumbada y mirando por la ventana. Ya volvía a sentirme yo misma, bueno al menos un poco.

No sé en qué parte de mi habitación él estaba sentado, con la mirada fija puesta en mí.

—Cuando Renée llegue, me esconderé en tu armario, a penas ella entre a ducharse —suspiró— me iré. ¿Vale?

Me sonrojé hasta más no poder, ¿qué pasó por mi cabeza al hacer lo que hice con Edward?

—Vale —murmuré bajo, aún buscando figuras entre los árboles.

La cama a un lado se hundió y mi corazón se aceleró, no era la primera vez que Edward y yo dormíamos juntos, pero aún estaba un poco mareada y llena de adrenalina.

—Mírame —dijo Edward tomando mi mano con delicadeza.

Lo miré entre mis pestañas tímidamente, una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios.

—Estás sonrojada... —murmuró con un timbre de voz que me sonó desconocido.

Bajé la mirada y fruncí los labios. Me sentía un poco incómoda, sin contar que el rubor en mi rostro pasó de un rojo suave a ser un tono cereza profundo.

Sonreí de lado, cerré los ojos y resoplé. ¿Qué había de nuevo aquí? Mi mente le daba vueltas a esa pregunta, había algo nuevo, algo diferente...

—Sí... eso creo —susurré mirando los botones de esa increíble camisa azul oscuro, que lo hacía ver más pálido y más sensual.

—Vale, eso es normal en ti. —Su risa musical sonó baja, y sus dedos siguieron acariciando mi mejilla.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Sus dedos descendieron hasta mis labios y comenzó a separar mis dientes de mi labio.

—Cuando estás nerviosa, siempre haces eso. —Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y contuve la respiración. Su cabello broncíneo estaba desordenado, pero muy perfecto, había un brillo espectacular y de diversión en sus orbes verdes, sus labios rojizos y carnosos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

Fruncí el ceño y respiré hondo, fijando la mirada de nuevo en su camisa.

—Sí... me tienes muy bien analizada. —Sonreí de lado—. Por eso somos los mejores amigos.

Liberó una risa que salió con un timbre de histeria y nervios. Luego se quedó en silencio e inmóvil.

—Sí, mejores amigos... —murmuró con monotonía—, pero... —Respiró hondo y se quedó en silencio, mi corazón saltó en mi pecho, Edward quería hacer mención de lo ocurrido hoy, aclaré mi garganta armándome de valor.

—¿Pero? —susurré bajo, esperando que me oyera.

Edward suspiró y su mano levantó mi mentón, de modo que sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraron con seguridad.

—Pero esta tarde te besé, me besaste y sé que tú al igual que yo... —No, no deseaba saber eso, así que inmediatamente lo interrumpí.

Algo doloroso y muy verídico salió de mis labios.

—Tanya es mi mejor amiga y tú eres su novio, no se merece esto. Sabes que no miento. —Mi voz salió un poco atropellada y mi respiración estaba hecha un jadeo.

¿Cómo se supone que mañana miraría a Tanya a los ojos? ¿Me alejaría? El sentimiento de culpabilidad me aplastó con fuerza.

Me alejé un poco de él y me giré para poder ver la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Crees que no lo sé, Bella. —Su voz salió mordaz, suspiró—. Lo sé muy bien, Bella, pero te juro que esto no se repetirá. Perdóname.

Me quedé en blanco, en verdad no existe palabra para describir cómo la culpa me comía de adentro hacia afuera.

De un golpe me senté en la cama, para ver un Edward impactado y confundido.

—Pero qué demonios... dices —solté con dificultad—. ¿Pe-Perdonarte yo? Edward... no es así, soy yo quien te debe pedir perdón, todo esto es mi culpa.

Bajé la mirada, mi rostro estaba despojado de cualquier expresión, me sentía asqueada y enferma de mí misma.

—Bella... —Su voz sonó tan dulce que me sentí peor. ¿Por qué era tan bueno conmigo? Si lo único que hacía bien era joderle la vida.

Mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré a los ojos.

—Se-Será mejor que te vayas de una vez, antes de que regrese Renée. —Mi voz salió simple, despojada de todo tono de vida.

—No me iré —habló Edward serio, cuando usaba ese tono sentía que la sangre se me helaba.

Sostuve su mirada, no sé qué expresión tendría mi rostro, pero ese rostro serio pasó a ser un rostro de impacto.

—Evítame más problemas y vete de una vez, por favor... —Mi voz se fue apagando hasta solo ser un susurro suave.

Me tumbé en la cama y le di la espalda, de nuevo perdí mi atención en el bosque.

—Vale... adiós, Bella. Te quiero. —Di un respingo al sentir la tristeza en esa voz dulce y aterciopelada.

—Que tengas una linda tarde, Edward —hablé de manera que me oyera, agudicé mi oído para sentirlo salir.

Cuando la puerta de la sala de estar se cerró, un sollozo escapó de mis labios y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas. Sí, me odiaba terriblemente, había traicionado a mi mejor amiga, había lastimado a mi mejor amigo y... había irrespetado la memoria de Anthony, besando a alguien el día que cumplía siete meses de muerto.

No había un solo segundo en mi vida desde que él murió que no lo extrañara o lo pensara, en ese momento me fue imposible no llorar sin descanso. Aún con un poco de mareo y estado de inercia me puse de pie, garabateé una nota para Renée muy poco explicita:

**"**_**Mamá, fui a la librería para revisar la colección nueva que llegó de Seattle. Prometo no tardar. B."**_

Tomé mi anorak y dejé mi teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, en este momento no quería compañía de absolutamente nadie, quizá unos momentos a solas con _él_ me calmarían.

Aún no era muy tarde, pero el cielo estaba totalmente gris, pronto llovería, así que no poseía mucho tiempo. Me cubrí lo más que pude y caminé con la mirada gacha, era verdad, absolutamente todo me recordaba a él.

_Una semana entera sin golpes, sin gritos... es decir una semana entera sin Renée._

_Estaba ansiosa, metida en la Chevy, esperando a que Anthony me llamara, cada segundo y medio observaba la pantalla del móvil esperando la famosa llamada entrante._

_Después de veinte minutos observando el móvil este sonó._

_Respiré hondo._

—_¿Hola? —susurré con voz temblorosa._

_Una risa musical sonó al otro lado de la línea._

—_Te oyes... como si te llamara un asesino en serie. —Volvió a reír._

_Sonreí de lado y cerré los ojos para recordar cada una se sus facciones._

—_No es eso... te he esperado por mucho tiempo. —Traté de sonar un poco más calmada._

—_Ya estoy llegando a mi casa, así que... ya puedes ir —susurró suavemente._

_Sonreí un poco, al menos esta vez el nervioso era él._

—_Perfecto. —Traté de no vacilar—. Te amo. Ya nos vemos._

—_Te amo, Bella —susurró antes de terminar la llamada._

Para llegar al cementerio de Forks había que cruzar la calle por donde él vivía, instintivamente me detuve, observé la casa cerrada y en total abandono.

Mi garganta se cerró y un chillido abandonó mi garganta. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué nosotros?... Me sentía perdida y desorientada desde su muerte, era casi imposible no recordarlo. Tenía miedo de que su recuerdo se volviera solo una oscura sombra en mi mente y después... él desapareciera como la neblina en la mañana.

Sentía mi rostro húmedo, así que puse mis manos al frente para sentir el agua caer, esperé y esperé, pero el agua no cayó. Entonces pasé mis dedos por mis ojos y sentí como mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, estos últimos meses han sido imposibles para mí...

_Estacioné justo al frente de su coche, tragué saliva fuertemente y respiré hondo._

_«Deja de llenarte la mente de basura, sal allá fuera y compórtate como una mujer», me reprendí._

_Salí de la Chevy con cuidado y caminé contando mis pasos hasta llegar a la puerta principal, llamé suavemente y esperé pocos segundos._

_La gran sonrisa de Anthony hizo que mi respiración se cortara y mi corazón diera un salto desbocado en mi pecho._

—_Hola —murmuré en un tono casi inaudible._

_Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla, la cual comenzó a sentirse extremadamente caliente._

—_Bienvenida, te estaba esperando —dijo solemnemente, mientras me hacía espacio para pasar a la casa._

_No pude evitar sonreírle y pasar un poco cautelosa._

—_Tanya había traído tu ropa ayer —habló suavemente, mientras pasaba a la sala de estar—. Así que la guardé en mi armario, arriba de mi ropa, si quieres... pasa y mira que todo esté en orden._

_Rio un poco y lo miré a los ojos._

—_Confío plenamente en que tienes todo en orden —afirmé totalmente segura._

_Pasó una mano por su cabello tirándolo para atrás fuertemente —un gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso—, al soltar su cabello este volvió a su forma natural, despeinado e incontrolable._

—_Gracias, supongo. —Hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros._

_Un momento de silencio bastante incómodo cruzó por nosotros, en realidad no estaba segura de qué decir o si mirarlo... Hasta que sus manos tomaron mi rostro, por una fracción de segundo sus ojos flamearon en los míos y sus labios me besaron apasionadamente, sin darme oportunidad de procesar todo lo que ocurría. Sus manos me levantaron ágilmente del suelo llevándome por la sala de estar, hasta dejarme acostada en el sillón más grande del juego de sala. Mis manos viajaron a su cabello y lo acerqué lo más posible a mí._

_Él se separó gentilmente, miró mis ojos con esa expresión de diversión y alegría tan digna de él._

—_Bienvenida a casa, amor —susurró contra mis labios._

_Suspiré extasiada._

—_No quisiera estar en otro lugar —respondí en el mismo susurro._

Mi respiración ya era un fuerte jadeo, cada capítulo en mi vida junto a él se repetía una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, dejándome desarmada al despertar y ver que ya no estaba. Llorar en silencio era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer y en la que más práctica tenía.

El cementerio ya estaba cerrado, no era que no lo supiera, pero ya había aprendido a superar una parte de mi torpeza para subir por uno de los muros más bajos y poder saltar al otro lado. Salté lo más rápido que pude, antes de que alguien pasara y llamara a la policía.

Caminar por el cementerio de Forks era más tenebroso que adentrarse al bosque en la madrugada, el frío que desprendía aquel lugar hacía que se me helaran hasta los huesos. Me detuve en la tercera tumba de la quinta colina, donde un viejo árbol sin hojas se movía con el paso del viento.

Mi corazón quizá dejó de latir por un segundo cuando leí la lápida.

**"**_**Aquí descansa un hombre fiel, gran amigo y prometido.**_

_**Que su nuevo ser despliegue sus alas y vuele al encuentro con Dios.**_

_**Anthony Smith**_

_**9 de Marzo de 1990 — 20 de Noviembre de 2010"**_

Mis rodillas temblaron, caí sobre la tierra fría y fangosa, enterré mis dedos en ella y lloré como desde hacía un mes no lo hacía. Los recuerdos pasaron tan rápido en mi mente, pero dejaron heridas hondas y dolorosas en mi corazón.

—No quiero dejarte... aún no —susurré contra la tierra—. De alguna forma llegaré a ti. Lo juro.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro.<strong>

**POV Bella.**

De regreso a mi casa me detuve en una tienda y compré unos cigarros, no había aprendido a fumar, pero necesitaba algo de distracción para esta noche. Al llegar a casa Renée me saludó con la mano, siguió con la mirada fija en el ordenador y con el teléfono móvil en el oído. Decidí sentarme en una de las bancas del patio trasero, en la parte más oscura, tomé un mechero y encendí el primer cigarro, en mis primeros intentos de fumar me ahogué un poco y traté de disimular la tos para no llamar la atención de Renée o de Edward. Observé la casa de mi amigo. El doctor Cullen, su esposa y su hijo eran una familia sencilla, pero desde que el doctor se volvió el oncólogo del pueblo sus ingresos crecieron y remodelaron su casa sencilla, ahora todos, Carlisle, Esme y Edward vestían a la moda, con carros lujosos y con aparatos de tecnología de punta, definitivamente eran la familia perfecta. Nada parecido a lo que Renée y yo éramos, ellos eran la antítesis de nosotras. Aún me sentía avergonzada con Edward por lo que había ocurrido y mi nerviosismo aumentó, dejándome peor de lo que estaba. Sin pensarlo dejé la cajetilla de cigarros vacía, decidí lanzarla al patio de los Cullen y correr de regreso a mi casa.

.

.

.

La mañana gris se abrió paso en medio de la penumbra nocturna, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, vagué por mi habitación como un murciélago en un campanario. Una llamada entrante en mi móvil me hizo salir de la cama unos minutos después de que Renée se marchara al trabajo...

—Hola... —respondí con voz pastosa.

—_Buenos días, amiga _—canturreó Tanya desde el otro lado de la línea.

Me quedé paralizada al oír su voz y lo que pasó la tarde anterior con Edward llegó como una corriente eléctrica a mi mente.

No fui capaz de hablar.

—_¿Bella? ¿Algo va mal? _—La voz de Tanya salió con un tono de preocupación.

—Ehmm... ¿Qué? No... No, todo muy bien. —Mordí mis labios nerviosamente.

—_Vale. ¿Por qué no me hablas, pequeño conejo de pascua? _—Rio dulcemente.

Traté de que mi risa saliera natural.

—Recién me despertaste, Tanya... aún estoy confundida —susurré.

—_Vale... Te llamaba para eso, para despertarte y decirte que Edward pasará por ti y después vendrá por mí. ¿De acuerdo? _—Un nudo se hizo en mi estómago al oír sus palabras.

—Cl-Claro... —Aclaré mi garganta—. Pero no sé... me gustaría caminar un poco para...

—_¡NO! Nada de estar sola como un hongo, saldrás con nosotros y punto. Adiós. _—Tanya terminó la llamada sin dejarme hablar.

Me sentía más miserable de lo que estaba antes, traicioné a mi amiga... y ella lo único que hacía era ser dulce y buena conmigo.

Tomé una ducha rápidamente, no me preocupé por arreglarme, bebí un poco de agua y me senté en el living a esperar por... él.

Observé por la ventana como el agua se agrupaba en el cielo, pronto caería una tormenta.

_Llovía fuertemente, me senté con una cobija cubriéndome del frío y viendo como el agua golpeaba la casa en el exterior._

—_No te preocupes, pronto todo estará seco —habló una hermosa voz a mis espaldas._

—_Lo sé. Pero sabes que..._

—_Odias la lluvia y el frío —terminó mi frase._

_Sonreí de lado y asentí una vez con mi cabeza._

—_Exacto —confirmé._

_Me abrazó de manera que mi espalda quedó en su pecho y sus brazos rodearon mi torso. Depositó un beso dulce en mi cuello._

_Comencé a sentir un poco de sueño y no pude detener el bostezo._

—_¿Quieres dormir? —susurró contra la piel de mi cuello._

—_Un poco... —le respondí medio dormida._

—_Vamos —dijo tomándome como un pequeño bebé y llevándome a la cama._

_Reí tontamente._

—_Sabes que no me gusta que me alces, ¿verdad? —Miré su rostro._

—_Lo sé. Sobrevivirás a eso. —Rio secamente._

Un golpe suave en la puerta me trajo a la realidad, mis manos temblaron un poco; me armé de valor, tomé mi mochila, caminé hasta el portillo y abrí.

Edward me observó en silencio, vi en su rostro que iba a hablar, pero algo lo retuvo. Tomó mi mochila, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el Volvo, tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, así que caminé detrás de él, cuando me detuve en el coche, Edward sostenía la puerta trasera abierta, lo miré un poco grogui y subí. Esperando a que él se sentara en el puesto de piloto comencé a jugar con mi iPod, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

—Buenos días —susurró con la mirada fija en mi rostro.

Me quedé paralizada mirando la pantalla del mi iPod. Mordí mis labios y respiré lo más hondo que pude.

—Buenos días —respondí con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Bella, necesito que me mires y me oigas muy bien —habló con seriedad, lo cual me hizo estremecer.

Me giré de manera forzada hasta su dirección. Pasé saliva con fuerza y lo miré a los ojos. Mi respiración se volvió un jadeo al ver una resolución en sus orbes verdes.

—¿S-Sí? —susurré.

Esa sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro angelical. Acarició mi mejilla.

—Lo pensé mucho, casi ni dormí; pensando en lo que hoy te diré... —Su frase terminó con un tímido susurro.

No sabía que me había mordido la lengua. Pero la boca me sabía a hierro. Solo pude asentir ante lo que él me había dicho.

Un incómodo silencio nos inundó, hasta que decidí hablar.

—Creo... —hablé en voz baja, pero de alguna manera sobresalté a Edward. Aclaré mi garganta—. Creo que debemos ir ya por Tanya o llegaremos tarde al instituto. —Una risa nerviosa salió inconscientemente de mí. Edward me observó confundido.

—¿Qué no tienes reloj? Faltan más o menos dos horas y media para que inicien las clases —me habló como si eso fuera un asunto obvio.

—Oh... —Parpadeé perpleja. De nuevo me estaba perdiendo en el tiempo.

Comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente, no tenía nada más que decir y la presión en el aire me estaba aplastando.

Edward pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, un gesto que me pareció de nerviosismo. Juntó ambas manos y las miró con una seriedad profunda.

Mordí mis labios y traté de que mi respiración fuera normal de nuevo. Miré por la ventana y la neblina se puso más densa, haciendo que casi todo el panorama de las casas que estaban a unos cuantos pasos desapareciera.

—Bella... Me... —La voz de Edward rompió el silencio de manera casi violenta—. Me gustas, mucho... desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que Anthony vivía.

Estaba aliviada de no haber comido nada, porque de seguro lo hubiese vomitado en ese mismo instante, sentí como el calor se esfumaba de mi cuerpo y un temblor me recorrió cada músculo hasta la columna.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza y repitiendo en voz baja rápidamente: _"No, no, no puede ser"._

—Bella... cálmate —susurró Edward tomando una de mis manos. Pero me solté de su agarre.

Lo miré aterrada.

—No me digas eso, Edward, eso... eso no puede pasar... Piensa en Tanya, en... —El aire se me fue y la voz se me cortó de inmediato.

En ese momento estaba frente al rostro comprensivo de mi amigo, mientras sus fuertes manos sostenían mis hombros.

—Cálmate... Solo tenía que decírtelo. —Sonrió de lado, pero esa felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Lo observé en silencio, admirando cada parte de su rostro, negando sentimientos ocultos como lo había hecho de un tiempo para acá.

Sus delicados dedos acariciaron mi mejilla, mi corazón respondió a ese leve contacto. Sus orbes verdes se posaron en los míos y por un momento todo desapareció, solo estábamos él y yo... por siempre.

De nuevo toqué con la punta de los dedos el cielo cuando me besó, porque amarlo era como volar. Él se separó de mí y depositó un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

—Se siente tan bien... —susurré con los ojos cerrados—. Aunque sé que está terriblemente mal.

Me quedé un poco quieta cuando Edward enterró su rostro en mi cuello y acarició la piel desnuda de esa zona.

—Déjame pasar unos segundos en el paraíso, porque después tendré que despertar —susurró dulcemente.

Sonreí entrecortadamente. No pude resistirlo y lo abracé.

—Bella... Olvida todo, escapemos solos, tú y yo... —Esta vez habló más seguro.

Se levantó soltando mi abrazo y me miró decidido.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—No... Edward, no es tan sencillo. No puedo olvidar... todo. —En ese momento pensé en Tanya, en Anthony.

—¿Sabes que soy paciente, verdad? Esperaré, así sean otros siete meses. —Su seguridad por poco me hace aceptar su propuesta.

Bajé la mirada y no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

—Una parte de mí no quiere que lo hagas... —Tomé aire y lo pensé un momento—. Pero mi parte egoísta quiere que sigas aquí.

Fijé mi mirada en mis manos. Los dedos de Edward acariciaron mi mejilla de nuevo.

—No pienso rendirme fácilmente, Isabella Swan. Entonces no te sientas culpable.

Lo miré tímidamente, tenía miedo.

Un cómodo silencio se hizo en medio de nosotros y sentí que no teníamos que hablar para decirnos todo lo que nos estábamos diciendo en ese momento.

De nuevo tenía su rostro perfecto a escasos centímetros del mío, mi cuerpo estaba exaltado, esos segundos previos a lo mágico me tenían algo extraña.

El móvil de Edward sonó y ambos quedamos perplejos, no necesitaba ver la pantalla del móvil para saber quién era, la repulsión en mi cuerpo me hizo bajar la mirada. Edward esperó y esperó...

—No contestaré si tú...

Pero no pude más y lo interrumpí:

—Tienes que atender el móvil, Edward —hablé secamente.

—Amor... Hola... ¿Cómo estás? —Su voz sonaba peor de monótona que la mía.

Como era costumbre me reprendí a mí misma. _Él la ama y eso está bien, los dos son el uno para el otro. Tú solo eres la otra, el juguete, ¿creíste que te amaba como la ama a ella? Eres tonta, ridícula y muy patética al pensar esa estupidez, no fuiste ni serás nadie, Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Engañaste a tu mejor amiga y te enredaste con su novio, eres de las peores en el mundo y por eso mereces sufrir como lo estás haciendo y como lo harás._

Edward terminó la llamada y me dedicó una mirada de disculpa, la cual ignoré.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, ¿verdad? —hablé fríamente haciendo caso omiso.

Al parecer notó mi cambio de humor, salió del coche para pasar a la parte del piloto, dejó el acelerador en seco y comenzó a conducir en silencio.

Mi móvil sonó en alguna parte de mi mochila, lo tomé y observé el número que me hizo sonreír.

—Hola Jake —respondí animadamente, era un gran amigo, siempre me ponía de buen humor.

—_¿Qué pasa, Bells? No me has vuelto a llamar. _—Rio eufóricamente.

Pasé los dedos por mi frente.

—Bueno... —Sonreí a medias y un rápido vistazo me dejó ver que Edward me observaba por el espejo retrovisor—. Han pasado muchas cosas... ¡Hey, qué bien que me llamaste! ¿Harías algo por mí?

—_Bueno espero que mejore si esas "muchas cosas" son malas._ —No pude evitar reír—. _Claro, Bells, tú solo habla que yo lo hago._

—Es sobre mi pick up... creo que está enferma o que cumplió su función vital. —Hice una mueca al recordar el posible cadáver de mi adorada Chevy.

Jake rio fuertemente.

—_¡Ay, Bella! Veré qué puedo hacer con ese trasto, no te prometo nada, porque no hago milagros, ¿vale? _—Suspiré pesadamente.

—¡Venga, tío! Si eres el amo de la mecánica en todo el estado de Washington. No me salgas con excusas, deja de ser mala leche conmigo.

Edward frunció el ceño por el retrovisor y tomó una curva bastante cerrada que me hizo caer de mi puesto. No quise darle importancia y seguí hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

—_Vale, eres tú la que me vuelve orgulloso. Pero, ¡claro que soy el mejor! Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Te parece bien vernos esta semana? _—Mordí mi labio y sonreí de lado.

—Me parece muy buena idea. Te estaré llamando.

Jake parecía ocupado por lo que me dejaba oír.

—_Hey, Quil, no, no, no. Ni pienses tocar mis nuevas llaves. Vale, Bells, esperaré a que me llames._ —Reí al oírlo.

—Me parece perfecto. Te dejaré para que Quil no te deje sin llaves o lo que sea. Cuídate.

Jake chasqueó la lengua.

—_¿Cuándo ese crío ha podido conmigo? Nunca, Bells. Está bien, tú cuídate mucho, hermosa._ —Medio sonreí. Jacob siempre había sido bastante coqueto y jamás le dio pena de nada.

—Está bien, Jake. Adiós.

—_Adiós, Bells._

Terminé la llamada y pude ver que faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Tanya. Edward frenó en seco y se giró para verme al rostro.

—¿Qué demonios va mal contigo, eh? Yo te trato bien... te digo lo que siento y tú... me pateas el culo. Pero a Black le hablas como si fuera quien te tratara bien. ¡¿Estás enferma o ciega?!

Su mirada me fulminaba por completo y recordé ese dicho que decía así: _"Si las miradas mataran..."_

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada por la ventanilla. No quería hablar de eso y menos a pocos minutos de ver a mi amiga.

—¡Joder! No me ignores o de aquí no nos moveremos. —En ese momento apagó el motor del coche.

Fruncí los labios y puse mi mejor cara de póker aún con la vista en la ventanilla.

Mi cabeza comenzó a vagar en todo lo que debía hacer ese día, tenía ejercicios de Trigonometría que entregar, un taller para Artes escénicas, un dolor en la rodilla que fingir para la clase de Gimnasia. Sonreí a medias, siempre inventaba lo mismo para esa clase, algún día me descubrirían.

—Bella… ¿en verdad no me vas a hablar? —Edward interrumpió mi debate mental.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver cuán confundido estaba, enarqué un poco mi ceja y le sonreí a medias, regresé mi atención a la calle y vi que el agua comenzaba a caer sin piedad.

—No —le contesté con voz calmada. Regresé mi atención a él y le sonreí de la misma manera—. Será mejor que nos marchemos para donde Tanya, ¿no crees? —Algo en mi voz debió haberlo asustado porque me observó incrédulo.

—Cla-ro. —Se giró automáticamente y comenzó a conducir a la casa de mi amiga.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo veía pasar los árboles a toda velocidad por la ventana, y sin esperarlo ocurrió; una serie de voces que no eran ni la mía, ni la de Edward comenzaron a hablarme.

_En realidad debiste haberte muerto. Anthony no lo merecía, pero tú deberías estar muerta._

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería saltar del auto... Esto no era real.

Observé aterrada a Edward, el cual conducía muy serio y sin hablar, miré a mi alrededor y estábamos solos.

_«Estoy sola, estoy sola...»_, me repetía a mí misma.

_No me puedes evadir, sé lo que haces. Lo sé todo._

Eran dos voces, pero no sabía si eran dos mujeres o dos hombres, solo sé que me hablaban a mí, solo a mí.

Ya estaba desesperada.

—¡Edward, detente! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward frenó en seco, los neumáticos tronaron contra la carretera.

—¿Qué mier...? —No sé lo que dijo, solo me lancé a la calle y comencé a correr.

_Puedes correr lo que quieras, siempre estaré aquí. No es algo de lo que puedas escapar_, las voces me volvieron a hablar, dándome un mayor impulso para correr.

Salté al bosque y me interné en él.

—¡Bella! Por Dios. ¿Dónde coño se metió...? Bella, por favor no hagas esto, sal. —A mi espalda Edward estaba tratando de buscarme.

Me escondí en la base de un árbol, no oía muy bien a mi amigo, pero sí supe que pedía ayuda.

_Saca el bisturí de tu bolso, solo un corte profundo en tu brazo y no habrá más dolor, Isabella._ Comencé a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. «_No, no», _me decía a mí misma.

Sentí los pasos de Edward desaparecer rumbo a la carretera, corrí un poco más. En casi la mitad del bosque traté de refugiarme de la lluvia que ahora estaba más suave y traté de encender un cigarro, fumé muy poco, ya que la lluvia mató mi intento.

_Hazlo, ya sabes qué es lo que quieres y lo mejor para todos, solo ¡hazlo!_

Dejé caer la mochila, saqué el bisturí y lo observé detenidamente, mis ojos se veían en la cuchilla, tenía miedo, pero la vez era incitante y adictivo.

_¡Hazlo, Bella!_

Sentir el frío de la cuchilla en mi piel hizo que casi me detuviera. Pero la voz me gritó de nuevo, no podía parar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y con la punta del bisturí corté un poco mi piel, esa punzada de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero ya era tarde, no podía detenerlo, simplemente no podía. Respiré lo más hondo que pude e hice el corte un poco más profundo y perforé toda la piel de mi antebrazo.

Al abrir los ojos la sangre caía a montones, parecía que llovía de nuevo. Decidí ser fuerte en esos últimos momentos.

_Viste, no era tan difícil… Ahora todo saldrá mejor. No habrá más dolor, todo dejará de existir, _de nuevo las voces hablaron y me hicieron sonreír.

Observé el pequeño claro donde estaba y me pareció ver a Anthony, sentado en algún lugar de allí, mirándome fijamente, esperando a que le dijera algo, pero solo pude mover mi mano en señal de saludo y cerrar los ojos.

El tiempo, el espacio, la vida todo había desaparecido, ahora era una masa en medio de un espacio, una serie de voces se mezclaron a mi alrededor, pensé que eran las voces que me perseguían, pero ellas se habían callado, ahora eran otras voces, algunas conocidas otras no.

—¿Qué hiciste? —La voz de Anthony era la única que reconocía en medio de todas.

—Te necesito… No me culpes. Tú ya sabías que esto pasaría —le repliqué.

—Sé que morirás… Pero no morirás cuando quieras, será a su tiempo y aún no es tu tiempo, Bella. —Ahora sonaba más adulto y distante.

—No lo hagas… No me dejes —supliqué, no encontraba mis ojos para llorar. Era una nada.

—Los planes de Dios no son los planes de nosotros —dijo en un susurro, una corriente cálida me rozó.

Y me sumergí en un mundo de oscuridad y todo dejó de existir. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Qué era esto?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
